who read's this anyways
by Zela2
Summary: Switching POV's between Harry and Tonks. It's a HPTN ship and... well so far it's only a flash back to the last part in the 5th book, so if you didn't read the 5th one don't read this! Oh and it's in Tonks POV now. I fixed chapy 1,and I UPDATED!
1. Flash back

_A/n: Well this fic was made up partially at school and partially at home. It is a HP/T (the 'T' stands for Tonks... I don't know her last name...). The first chapter is a flash back, and is in Tonks POV. The second one is also in her POV, but the third chapter is in Harry's POV. Please don't try to correct my spelling and/or grammar I really hate that. And Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I fixed this up a bit... and used the enter key more often than I had used it!)_

_Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't own HP at all! If I did I wouldn't be typing this up, and I'd be writing this up in the next book!_

Chapter 1: Flash back

_I'm walking down a path and then come to a door, but it's locked. I see other doors there too, and most of them are also locked, but then I get to the last door, and... "Aaaaaaaaah..."_

I was dreaming, it was only a dream. Then my bedroom door opened and there stood Mrs. Weasley. "Tonks are you all right?" She asked immediately with a worried tone in her voice. "Yeah, it was only a bad dream." A very bad dream, but no reason to make her worry any more, the reason I screamed was because I saw dead bodies in the last door, and they looked like death eaters and were grabbing at me (in dream). Then the most surprising thing imaginable happened (not in dream). Instead of dong what she usually does (which is comfort you, yell at you, and maybe if your lucky worries about you) she just said "Oh... that's it." Unfortunately you can't have everything, for right after that she said "I thought You-Know –Who was in here or something like that. DO NOT SCARE ME NEXT TIME!" "Hay can you guys keep it down in there some people are trying to actually sleep in here."(This was Sirius Black talking by the way... in case anyone cares...)

Knock, knock...Knock, knock, knock. "COMING (Knock, Knock) HOLD YOUR HORSES I SAID I'M COMING ALREADY! Shesh people these days..." "Mumble, mumble you should be talking mumble, mumble!" I decided I should tag along 'cause I was curious to know who the heck was calling at this time of night. (By the way the secret signal that was part of the order was two short knocks followed by a pause, and then one shorter knock. But if there were more than one after the pause that meant it was important... ether that or the person outside was impatient...) "Mrs. Weasley... Mr. Potter... in... danger... going... to ministry... think...You-Know-Who... is ... there (A/n: Sorry if Snape going there didn't actually happen... it just fit in with the story. Anyways it didn't say how he contacted the order... exactly anyways... oh and yes that was Snape and he got information about the dream from Harry's friends) "Slow down, take a deep breath, and start over. Oh and explain a bit." By now everyone was at the landing except the house elf.

"A bit before Harry had mentioned that he tried to talk to Sirius to find out if what You-Know-Who had told him in a bream about You-Know-Who pretending to have you (points to Sirius) captured. He and his friends took Umbridge out to the woods, and he hasn't come back. I'll search the woods with a few of the Hogwarts staff, but he also might be at the ministry. If he is its most likely going to be a trap set by You-Know-Who to kill Harry. I need some people to go there. Sirius you stay here..."

"I'm absolutely not going to stay here while you guys get to go have all the fun. Also he's my god son, and in my care at lest that's what the will stated so I'm responsible for him. Plus what on earth am I going to do while you're gone? Worry to death? I think not" "Now, now Sirius. You don't want to get killed or captured by the ministry do you?" "No I don't, but I still want to and will go whether you like it or not, and no one can stop me." "Now Sirius I know you kike the boy, but..." "No buts I do, and anyways what would you do in my situation if it were RON in trouble, or GINNY, or FRED, or GEORGE? The exact same thing I'm doing." "(Sigh) Ok, but be careful I mean imagine what it would be like to Harry if you died." "Yes mum." To my surprise Mrs. Weasley didn't have anything to say to him after that. "Well I think I'm going to go to the ministry and..." "Absolutely NOT NYMPHADORA, I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" "DO NOT CALL ME NYMPHADORA it's TONKS! And why ever not, I mean you're letting Sirius Black go." "She does have a point." Growled Sirius (I mean literally growled... I mean it!) "Well..." "Well what, even though I don't like it how she said 'letting Sirius Black go,' I do agree on one thing. That is that she has the right go. Anyways this way you can have Tonks look after me, and watch my back."

Seriously I didn't count on Sirius taking my side. I was just as surprised as... as Mrs. Weasley or Mr. Weasley, of any of those others here. Then Snape interrupted the silence that was in the room and said "As, Umbridge would say 'Hem, Him' let's get going all ready we don't have all day... um... night." For a while we just stared at Snape until after a while we all (including Snape... surprise, surprise) burst out laughing. After we... well stopped laughing we left (leaving Mrs. Weasley behind... she insisted 'incase Harry decides to stop by here to get some adult help' is what she said through her laughter) to go ether to Hogwarts (woods) or to the ministry of magic.

We got there and Mr. Weasley typed in the code, but nothing happened basically the person who usually answers wasn't there. The second time we tried we got what muggles would call an answering machine. It went on like this for about one and a half hours! Finally Dumbledore came in and typed different numbers and we GOT IN! (A/n: yeah they finally got in! Um now I guess I'll have to go back to the story... well are you going to let me? Ok thanksï 


	2. Night Disaster

A/n: Well thanks for reviewing this fic! I know that Tonks' real name is Nymphadora, but well she prefers to be called Tonks. But I will change something in the 1st chapter so that she at lest gets called Nymphadora at least once and try to fix up any other mistakes I can see. Oh and I was trying to figure out the what was going to happen in the 3rd chapy and so I didn't update, and I also wanted more reviews, but now I guess I'll just update at least one of my fic's! This chapter, as you should know, is Tonk's point of view. Also it's called Night Disaster. Well you'll find out why pretty soon. On with the fic... oh and Please review!ï 


End file.
